Profesor, Granger,
by Iss-bELL
Summary: SSHG .One-shot.


El sonido de su capa ondeando tras él, el ruido sordo de sus pasos firmes sobre el suelo de madera, su respiración algo acelerada. Todo resonaba más intensamente en la soledad del Hogwarts nocturno.

Hermione lo observaba.

Sus largas zancadas, su sombra cambiando rápidamente bajo la luz de diferentes candelabros, su brazo derecho en tensión, sujetando la varita que apuntaba al suelo.

Repentinamente Snape se dio la vuelta, justo a tiempo la joven se escondió tras una columna. Tras unos segundos dubitativo, el profesor siguió su camino. La alumna ahogó un suspiro de alivio.

Alguien lo estaba siguiendo. Eran demasiado escandalosas esas pisadas ligeras. Su nerviosismo era palpable en el aire y, si no fuera prácticamente imposible, juraría que podía escuchar los frenéticos latidos de su corazón. Por segunda vez se dio la vuelta para mirar.

Nadie. Avanzó un paso en sentido contrario, dos pasos, tres pasos, y miró tras una columna. Nadie. Snape puso los ojos en blanco con fastidio y cambió su rumbo, de vuelta a las mazmorras.

Hermione, bajo los efectos de un hechizo desilusionador, decidió que era hora de volver a su torre. _Gracias profesor Snape por enseñarnos hechizos no verbales._ Sonrió para sí.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Esa noche quizás tuviera la suerte de que ningún alumno entrometido interfiriese en su plan. Tenía guardia, así a nadie le extrañaría que rondara cerca de la torre de Gryffindor.

Iba por uno de los pasillos del quinto piso cuando la vio aparecer. Apresuradamente se metió tras la estatua de Boris el desconcertado.

Ella no le había visto y caminaba con cuidado de no ser descubierta. Snape la miró. Llevaba el pelo recogido, un camisón verde y una bolsa colgada del cuello. El profesor comenzó a ponerse nervioso, si la chica seguía avanzando pronto lo descubriría agazapado tras la estatua, una situación muy poco digna.

Sin embargo Hermione se detuvo a medio camino, a tres o cuatro metros de donde estaba él. Susurró unas palabras y una puerta se materializó frente a ella.

Snape abrió los ojos de pronto, observando por primera vez la figura del hombre distraído tras la que se había ocultado. El baño de los prefectos. La señorita Granger iba a darse un baño a media noche.

Severus se mordió el labio. Ya había aceptado que necesitara de vez en cuando pasarse por su torre por ver si la veía, había comprendido que no estaba mal que le gustara observarla en la clase mientras ella leía. Pero sentirse tentado de espiar tras una puerta como su alumna se bañaba era vergonzoso.

Antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, optó por volver a sus habitaciones.

-Profesor Snape…- las palabras salieron en un suspiro de sus labios sin que pudiera hacer nada por contenerlas. Nada más decirlo, Hermione vio una sombra negra cruzar el pasillo rápidamente.

Snape se paró, le había parecido escucharla, pero casi enseguida siguió andando mientras soltaba una amarga risa. ¿Por qué demonios iba ella a llamarlo?

Hermione lo oyó reír a lo lejos y, muerta de vergüenza, se estiró para alcanzar la toalla.

…………………………………………………………………………

La bibliotecaria apremiaba a Hermione para que saliera de la biblioteca, era hora de cerrar. Lentamente ella empezó a recoger sus cosas.

-¡Y usted también! Creo que si no cerrara dormirían aquí los dos.- gritaba la señora Pince enfurecida dirigiéndose a alguien entre las estanterías.

Hermione levantó la cabeza para ver quien más quedaba allí a esas horas. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando vio aparecer a Snape con varios libros en la mano, miraba a la bibliotecaria con frialdad.

-Le he dicho que no he terminado. Creo que estoy perfectamente capacitado para cerrar la estancia cuando acabe de trabajar.- La bibliotecaria lo miró con desconfianza pero acabó dándole la llave.

El profesor por fin se dio cuanta de la presencia de la joven, quien bajó la cabeza y empezó a recoger lo más rápido que pudo.

Severus la miraba mientras amontonaba libros y pergaminos a toda velocidad y los metía en la mochila ordenadamente. Estaba ruborizada.

-Profesor.- saludó ella al pasar por su lado sin mirarlo.

-Granger.- contestó él.

Los dos se dieron la vuelta, ella hacia la salida y él hacia las estanterías, pero casi instantáneamente se dieron la vuelta de nuevo.

-Prof…- -Señorita…-

De nuevo los dos a la vez se quedaron callados para escuchar al otro. Hermione se puso aún más roja. Habló él.

-Señorita Granger, si no ha logrado acabar puede quedarse. Mantendré abierta la biblioteca un par de horas más.-

-Grac… Gracias señor.- Lentamente Hermione volvió a la mesa en la que estaba y extendió sus cosas de nuevo.

Snape había acabado de coger libros y se colocó en una mesa frente a ella. La chica intentaba estudiar pero no se enteraba de lo que leía. Era demasiado conciente de su proximidad.

Levantó la vista y lo vio sumido en la lectura de un libro muy grueso. De vez en cuando tomaba su pluma y escribía alguna frase en un pergamino. Hermione volvió a su propio libro.

Severus levantó la cabeza y la miró. La joven leía subrayando con un lápiz. ¿Un lápiz? Sí. El profesor sonrió para sí. Estaba preciosa. Le dio calor, se quitó la capa y siguió con su trabajo.

Hermione lo miró una vez más y se dio cuenta de que estaba en camisa, su capa estaba cuidadosamente doblada a su lado en la mesa. Empezó a notar un ardor en sus mejillas y en su cuello. Era de noche, estaban solos, él no llevaba puesta la capa. Volvió a intentar estudiar pero a los pocos segundos tuvo que mirarlo de nuevo.

Sus miradas se encontraron, porque él la estaba observando en ese momento. Hermione cogió aire profundamente, él se humedeció los labios y ella soltó un suspiro perfectamente audible.

Hermione se levantó de pronto, él la miró, pero no le salió cara sarcástica, tenía la boca entreabierta y levantó la cabeza para verla mientras se acercaba.

Cuando llegó a su altura Snape se puso de pie, era bastante más alto que ella. Hermione se acobardó un poco, pero él la tomó de la cintura y la besó, un segundo. Luego la miró expectante.

Ella echó las manos alrededor de su cuello y lo atrajo hacia sí. Esto fue suficiente para que Snape terminara con las pocas dudas que le quedaban y la levantara de suelo.

Ella lo abrazó con sus piernas y él la apoyó contra una estantería. Seguían besándose mientras Hermione comenzaba a desabrochar los primeros botones para descubrir parte de su pálida piel y las manos de él se deslizaban bajo la ropa de ella.

Un rato después él la bajaba al suelo y la sujetaba para que no cayera, a ella todavía le temblaban las piernas. Snape la besó una vez más y ella pegó su frente con la de él.

Quedaron un rato así hasta que las respiraciones se calmaron y dejaron de sudar.

Luego repentinamente se separaron. Y cada uno empezó a recoger sus cosas sin mirarse. Coincidieron en la puerta y ella pasó primero.

-Profesor.- saludó antes de marcharse.

-Granger.- contestó él. Hermione se fue hacia su torre y Snape cerró y se encaminó a las mazmorras.

A su llamada, la señora Pince salió de su habitación con un gorro de dormir encima de los rulos y extendió la mano hacia el profesor de pociones, él le entregó la llave.

-No me gusta que haya nadie en mi biblioteca por la noche. Que conste que ha sido solo hoy. No se volverá a repetir.- le avisó severamente la bibliotecaria.

-Está bien.- contestó él conforme. Pero en cuento ella cerró la puerta, Severus siguió hacia su dormitorio con una sonrisa en la cara mientras jugueteaba con una copia de la llave en su bolsillo.

En la torre Gryffindor una cabeza pelirroja salió entre las cortinas de su cama y miró a Hermione llegar.

-Estás loca. No me digas que vienes de estudiar a estas horas…- dijo con voz somnolienta.

-Pues sí. Y creo que lo haré más a menudo Ginny. No sabes lo tranquilo que está el castillo de noche.- sonrió la castaña.

…………………………………………………………………………..


End file.
